


Sorry, Sir-Janto

by Amjead



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom Jack, Dom/sub, Gender Play, Gwen cameo, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Ianto Jones, Surprise daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto do some kinky roleplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Sir-Janto

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea and I liked it for both Janto and Johnlock...so I wrote it for both.

Ianto Jones tidied up the conference room as he waited for the alarm on his watch to sound. The others has been sent home early and Ianto knew his part well. Now all he had to do was hold out until the designated time.

The room was as clean as it was going to get. So, Ianto took this opportunity to double check his appearance and make sure his outfit was sitting on him nicely.

Across the hall from the conference room was a loo with a full length mirror. Ianto took advantage of this amenity and inspected his look.

He was wearing a red button-down sweater. The cut felt strange to him, but that was because he wasn't used to this kind of style. Peaking out of the top of the sweater was a heavily padded black bra. The brassiere had so much padding that it looked as if Ianto had natural breasts. Beyond the sweater was a snug, black miniskirt that just barely made it past his backside. Finishing the look was a pair of comfortable black flats, nude tights, and some cheap, red, lacy panties. The outfit was foreign to Ianto, but it was perfect for what he and Jack wanted.

Just then, Ianto's wristwatch beeped. It was time to set this little play into motion. Ianto took a deep breath, wished himself luck, and headed to Jack's office.

 

\---

 

Ianto stood outside the door of Jack's office and lightly knocked.

“Come in,” called Jack.

Ianto entered the office and Jack looked up from his desk as if he hadn't been expecting anyone.

“Hello, Miss Jones,” said Jack in a formal, unassuming tone. “Please sit. Can I help you with anything?”

Ianto gave Jack a small, polite smile and took a seat. He crossed his legs the typical feminine way and then cast his eyes downward as if something was wrong.

“You seem troubled, Miss Jones.” said Jack, pulling away slightly from his solid desk, but still staying seated. “Is something bothering you?”

Ianto gently puts his fingers to his lips as if he was unsure of how to articulate his problem. Finally, he said, “I probably shouldn't say. It's not right to tattle on your co-workers.” Both men were surprised at how feminine Ianto could make his voice sound. “It may get me in trouble with the others, but I just can't stay quiet any longer.”

Jack looked as if he was intently listening to Ianto.

“What's going on?” asked Jack seriously. “Miss Jones, you know that I won't tolerate rule breaking in my office. Please tell me what happened.”

“It's Gwen and Tosh,” explained Ianto. “Specifically, it's the girly talk they're having that I overhear at the coffee machine.”

“Girly talk?” repeated Jack quizzically. “I'm afraid I don't understand.”

“Oh, you know,” said Ianto. Then, he dropped his voice and whispered, “Dirty talk.”

Jack gently grimaced and said, “I see.”

“It's just awful, the things they talk about,” said Ianto, full of concern. “Don't they have any sense of decorum? The office just isn't the place for that kind of conversation.” Suddenly, Ianto stood up and made sort of nervous motions as he explained his plight.

“You seem so worked up, Miss Jones,” said Jack. “Why don't you sit down?”

Ianto ignored Jack's question and just kept on nervously talking.

“The worst part is that today they caught me eavesdropping. I thought it'd make them stop, but it didn't. They actually tried including me in their conversation. You wouldn't believe what they were talking about. I can barely repeat it myself. They were talking about- They were talking about- fetishes.”

After he said that, Ianto started slowly making his way towards Jack all while keeping up his anxious chatter.

“I couldn't believe my ears. It was such immodest talk. Tosh actually asked me what my fetish was. The nerve of her. Do you know what I said?”

Jack looked up and made eye contact with Ianto who was now standing directly in front of, and slightly above, him.

“Wh-what?” Jack stammered out.

“I told her that was an easy question. Mister Harkness is my fetish.”

With that, Ianto dropped down and straddled Jack's lap. Jack's face read confusion, but he didn't push Ianto away.

“Oh, Mr. Harkness,” Ianto sighed. “You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment.” He knew it was a cliché thing to say, but this was a cliché sort of situation.

Ianto pulled Jack's bracers off of him and unbuttoned Jack's shirt.

“You're so handsome, Mr. Harkness, but I wonder what you look like naked,” purred Ianto. He slid to the floor and undid Jack's belt. He removed it, unzipped the fly to Jack's trousers and started to pull them down. That was when Jack decided he had enough.

“Miss Jones, please,” reprimanded Jack. “I hired you to assist me in a businesslike manner, not make a spectacle of yourself. Get off the floor and go make me a cup of coffee.”

Ianto frowned in contrition and gave a small nod.

“Sorry, Sir,” he said quietly. Then, he quickly righted himself and went to fetch Jack a beverage.

 

\---

 

A few minutes later, Ianto was returning with the hot cup. He knocked again on Jack's door and after he was granted entrance, he was surprised to find Jack back at his desk with his shirt and bracers back on.

Ianto handed the cup to Jack wordlessly. 

“Thank you,” said Jack with an even tone.

Ianto looked at Jack as he tried to figure out what was going on.

“Why did he put his clothes back on?” he thought. “That wasn't supposed to happen next. He was supposed to stay naked. Maybe Jack doesn’t want to play anymore. I should just go.”

Ianto turned to leave. He was almost at the door when he heard Jack ask, “What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

Ianto turned around as Jack was standing up. He was naked from the waist down.

“Get back over here, girl,” said Jack sternly. “You have a punishment coming towards you.”

Inside, Ianto was bursting with glee. Jack wasn't ending the game prematurely. He was just teasing him. Outside though, Ianto kept an expression of regret.

Ianto joined Jack by his side and asked, “What do you want me to do?”

“Bend over the desk,” Jack ordered. “You've been very, very, very, very bad. You'll be getting spanked for that.”

Ianto gave another curt nod and bent himself over Jack's desk.

Jack put a hand on the top of Ianto's ass and said, “I will give you five blows, one for each letter in the word, 'sorry.' After each one you will say, 'Thank you, Sir.' Are we clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” answered Ianto.

“Good,” replied Jack. “Let's begin.”

Ianto held his breath as Jack hiked up his skirt. Then suddenly- _Slap!_

"Thank you, Sir."

The spank wasn't so bad. In fact, Ianto actually found it quite pleasurable. _Slap!_

"Thank you, Sir."

The second one stung a little, but Ianto didn't notice. He was too distracted by the fact that he could feel his cock tightening just a bit. _Slap!_

"Thank you, Sir."

Ianto had only just recently started getting into the pleasurable nature of being spanked in a sexual setting. He only let Jack spank him once before and it was a real treat.

“Maybe I should let Jack spank me more often,” thought Ianto. He was brought back to reality by- _Slap!_

"Th-thank you, Sir."

Ianto's ass definitely had a slight ache to it now, but it wasn't a ridiculous amount of pain.

“I'm a little sad it's only five blows,” thought Ianto. “Maybe I'll act up a bit and Jack will spank me some more. That would be nice.”

_Slap!_

“Thank you, Sir. Oh, God.”

Ianto rolled over so he was still bent over the desk, but now he was bending backwards.

Jack gave Ianto's slightly stiff dick a pat and patronizingly said, “You're welcome.” Just then, Jack made a face as if he suddenly realized something and said, “Wait a minute. I'm not done with you. Roll back onto your stomach.”

“Yes, Sir,” said Ianto as he complied.

Jack looked at Ianto's red tinted ass and gave it a low whistle.

“You're very sexy from this angle, Miss Jones,” said Jack. “I think I'm just going to have to fuck you.”

With that, Jack ripped the tights and panties Ianto was wearing.

“Oh, Sir,” Ianto sighed breathlessly. “Please be gentle with me.”

“No,” said Jack smugly.

Despite Ianto's innocent and horrified expression, he was actually enjoying every second of this.

Jack opened one of the desk's drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted a dollop onto his hand and spread it liberally all over his penis.

Once everything was significantly slippery, Jack put a teasing finger to Ianto's entrance.

“You dirty little slut,” mocked Jack. Quickly, he thrust his finger into Ianto. The younger man gasped out in arousal.

“I don't even think you deserve this,” Jack teased and he wiggled his finger around and brushed against Ianto's prostate.

Ianto panted. He was very aroused and his cock was getting harder. He was desperate for relief and kept internally begging Jack to start doing something.

Jack inserted another finger and began scissoring Ianto open.

“That's right, darling,” Jack whispered. “I want you nice and open. I want you to take all of me.”

Ianto gasped again and Jack withdrew his fingers. It only increased the feelings of want, lust, and desire in the younger man. He could feel Jack lining up his dick and then suddenly, he was being filled.

“Oh, God! Yes!” Ianto cried. “Give it to me!”

Jack pushed into Ianto more which caused him to cry out more. With his left hand, he snaked around to Ianto's chest and stood him up slightly. With his right hand, he stroked Ianto's cheek and stuck his fingers in Ianto's mouth. The younger man sucked on them greedily.

Just then, the phone on the desk rang. That wasn't supposed to happen. Ianto tried to angle himself so he could look back at Jack.

“What should I do?” he asked. 

“Answer it,” sighed Jack, still balls deep in Ianto.

Panic flashed through the younger man's eyes. This was not part of the plan.

“What?” questioned Ianto, taken completely aback.

“You heard what I said, Miss Jones,” replied Jack, staying in character. “You're my assistant. So, assist me. Answer the phone.”

Ianto took a deep breath and picked up the receiver.

“H-hello?” he asked. He wanted to keep his voice even, but he knew that was going to prove to be difficult.

“Hi, Ianto,” said Gwen's voice brightly in his ear. “Is Jack there?”

It was almost as if Jack could hear her because he took that moment to plow harder into Ianto.

 _“Ugh._ He's a little busy right now,” said Ianto, trying to keep his composure. He could practically feel the smugness radiating from his lover.

“Oh, that's too bad,” commented Gwen. “Do you think you could relay a message for me?”

"Sh-Ah! Sure"

“Is everything ok there?” asked Gwen.

“Yes. It's fine.” said Ianto a bit to quickly. “What do you want me to tell him?”

As Gwen talked and Jack fucked, Ianto put his hand over his mouth to keep from moaning into the phone.

“Tell Jack I read that report he gave me on Weevils.”

“Is that it?” Ianto asked in between silenced sex noises.

“Yep,” replied Gwen. “Before I left today, Jack gave me this report and told me to call him when I was done. So, I'm just letting him know.”

Ianto quickly realized that this was planned. 

“You're kidding me,” he said.

“No. It's very much the truth,” answered Gwen, a bit confused. “Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Ianto.”

The two hung up as Jack climaxed. Ianto could feel the ribbons of cum pushing into his body. Once Jack was done, he pulled out and sighed happily. Ianto was pissed though.

“You bastard,” fired Ianto. “You planned that.”

Jack's relaxed expression was quickly replaced with one of annoyance. He slapped Ianto's ass and said, “That is no way to speak to your superior, Miss Jones. Get on the desk. Lay on your back.”

Ianto decided he'd finish talking to Jack about this later. They had a scene to complete.

Ianto cleared everything off of the desk and laid down on it. He was laying so that his calves hung off the end. He left plenty of room above his head which was good because Jack took hold of Ianto's wrists and moved his arms so that they were laying on the desk above his head.

“Keep your wrists together,” Jack instructed. 

He held eye contact with Ianto as he cocked his head and removed his bracers. He used them to form makeshift ropes so he could bind Ianto's wrists.

Then, Jack turned his attention to Ianto's skirt. He lifted the front of it and made a face at the torn tights and panties.

“Naughty girl,” Jack commented. “You need to learn to take better care of your clothes.”

“Sorry, Sir,” said Ianto, returning to his feminine voice.

“It's all right,” said Jack as he ripped the tights and panties even more. “Just be careful for next time.”

The undergarments were now in tatters and Ianto's hard penis was standing at a 90 degree angle compared to his body. Jack put some more lube on his fingers and began gently touching the head of Ianto's cock.

“So, I'm you fetish,” said Jack.

Ianto swallowed hare. A large wave of arousal sprouted in his lower region. “Y-yes, Sir,” he stammered.

“I have a confession to make,” said Jack as he became a bit more handsy with Ianto's dick. “You're my fetish too.”

Jack practically growled that last sentence and it made Ianto shiver with desire. His eyes fluttered shut and he sighed out, _“Oh, Mr. Harkness.”_

“Shall I tell you more?” Jack asked. Ianto couldn't answer. He merely groaned in assent.

“You look so sexy in your little outfits,” Jack continued while palming Ianto's penis with more ferocity. “Every time I see you I just want to have you. I want to voraciously devour you.”

Ianto was so overcome with arousal. He dropped his head back and squeezed his eyes tight. Jack was rubbing him so deliciously he could barely stand all of this stimulation.

“Look at you, all on display,” Jack teased. “The worst part is that you don't know what I'm going to do next. Am I going to suddenly stop? Am I going to jump on this desk with you and fuck you into oblivion? My dear sweet little Miss Jones. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. Am I still your fetish?”

Ianto's eyes popped open as he gasped out, _“Yes!”_

“My little cumslut,” said Jack. “You make the most gorgeous noises. I'd love to keep you on the brink like this for hours. Maybe I will.”

 _“Oh, God,”_ groaned Ianto. “Sir. Please.”

“I love it when you beg,” said Jack. “It's just so damn arousing.”

“Too much,” panted Ianto. “Gonna cum.”

“You will,” consented Jack. “And you will do so with my name on your lips.”

Jack picked up speed and intensity. He was jerking Ianto's cock like a young prankster would shake up a soda can. Ianto panted and gasped as his eyes fluttered shut again. He was so blissed out that he couldn't even think straight. Soon, he was cresting his orgasm and he just couldn't keep quiet.

_“Oh, God. Daddy, yes.”_

As soon as the words left Ianto's mouth, his eyes popped open once more. He hadn't mean to say that.

He glanced over at Jack who's mouth hung open in a bewildered grin.

“Oh my God,” said Jack. “Did you just call me-”

“Yes. Yes I did,” said Ianto cutting him off.

“Wow,” said Jack in amazement. “I was not expecting that kind of reaction at all. That was great.”

Ianto felt a little uncomfortable about how excited Jack was about Ianto's apparent daddy kink, but at least he wasn't squicked out.

Well, both men had their orgasms and the scene was over. Ianto felt spent, but happy. As he laid on the desk his eyes glanced around the room.

“I still can't believe you have a fully furnished executive office in The Hub.”

“What can I say?” asked Jack with a cheeky grin. “I guess I know my kinks and now that I know one of yours, I imagine that this room will be getting a lot more use.”

Ianto was still feeling a bit embarrassed, but he knew there was nothing to be ashamed of when he was with Jack. He got himself off of the desk and gave Jack a warm kiss on the lips.

“I love you, Mr. Harkness,” he said.

"I love you too, Miss Jones."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my on Tumblr (followallthefandoms) or Twitter (Amjead)


End file.
